parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Grey Squirrel
Although a familiar mammal in many parts of Great Britain, the grey squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) is non-native, having been first introduced from the eastern USA in 1876. It is responsible for the decline in populations of the UK's native red squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris). The introduced species is larger than the red squirrel, has largely grey fur with touches of russet-brown, and white underparts. Unlike the red squirrel, this species never has ear tufts. The sexes are similar in appearance. Roles * It played Wood Mouse in The Grizzly King * It played Bill in Adeleine in Wonderland * They played French Peas in WildlifeTales * It played Black Alien Ranger in Animal Rangers Ninja Quest Gallery grey-squirrel.jpg Squirrel, Eastern Grey (Ed, Edd n Eddy).jpg PPG squirrels.jpg iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-630.jpg fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-6091.jpg melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-4863.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4806.jpg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4113.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-104.jpg pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-1861.jpg Fantasia 2000 Squirrel.png Squirrel (Wild Kratts).png MSB Squirrels.png simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-2909.jpg Squirrels, Eastern Grey (Total Drama Island).png Dexter's Lab Squirrel.jpg TGaoBaM Squirrel.jpg CTCD Squirrel.jpg NatM Squirrel.png JEL Squirrel.png The_Squirrels.jpg Ben 10 Squirrel.png secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.jpg IMG_8067.JPG IMG 8977.JPG LAS Squirrel.jpg IMG 6978.PNG p01h1z4g.jpg IMG 7410.PNG Squirrel (Wow Wow Wubbzy).jpg IMG 9913.PNG Snack-Stealing_Squirrel.png download.jpg Pachirisu.jpg Emolga.jpg Bubbles speaks squirrel.jpg Bullet the Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (The Powerpuff Girls).jpg Bucky the Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi).jpg G Walter Bushy Tail.jpg Squirrel (Mighty Magiswords).jpg Elmo Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (Elmo's Backyard).jpg Park Ranger Squirrel.jpg Rap Master Squirrel.jpg Squirrel eating nut.jpg Squirrelles.jpg Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (Inanimate Insanity).png Archie the Squirrel.jpg Squirrel (Fairly OddParents).jpg Squirrel (Bubble Guppies).jpg Squirrel (Clifford the Big Red Dog).jpg Squirrel (Stoked).png Squirrel (Tuff Puppy).png Squirrel (Bear in the Big Blue House).jpg Squirrel (Higglytown Heroes).jpg Squirrel (Stanley).jpg Squirrel (Johnny Bravo).jpg Slappy and Skippy.jpg Squirrel (WordGirl).png Squirrel (Fresh Beat Band).jpg See Also * Western Grey Squirrel * Red Squirrel (Rivals to them.) * American Red Squirrel * Fox Squirrel * Abert's Squirrel * Douglas Squirrel * Prevost's Squirrel * Mearns' Squirrel * Indian Giant Squirrel * Indian Palm Squirrel Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Rodents Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Squirrel Boy Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Shimmer and Shine Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Animals Category:Teen Titans Go Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Inanimate Insanity Animals Category:Mighty Magiswords Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Stoked Animals Category:The Garfield Show Animals Category:Happy Monster Band Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:Up Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:The Emperor's New Groove Animals Category:Tuff Puppy Animals Category:6Teen Animals Category:Scaredy Squirrel Animals Category:Secret Squirrel Animals Category:Barney and Friends Animals Category:Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Animals Category:Elmo's Backyard Animals Category:Codename Kids Next Door Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:The Fresh Beat Band Animals Category:Fresh Beat Band of Spies Animals Category:Earth to Luna Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:George Shrinks Animals Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Animals Category:Between the Lions Animals Category:Battle for Dream Island Animals Category:Object Overload Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Iron Giant Animals